


Trifecta

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Alastair/Sam - "You want me to show you what good times your brother and I had together?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

I

If this was Dean’s Hell, Sam wouldn’t need his lungs to scream. If this was Dean’s Hell, being on this rack would mean life was over, and Sam could scream forever without worrying that someone would hear him, if anyone would judge him.

Alastair’s hand slides in between Sam’s ribs and strokes his heart, cradling almost lovingly the part that hurts the most.

If this was Dean’s Hell, Sam would laugh in the face of the demon who thought he was worth breaking.

But this is Sam’s Hell, and Dean’s not here.

Alastair is as close as Sam can get.

II

"Come _on_ , Sam ..." Alastair pants, sneering as he blinks the sweat out of his eyes, “You want me to show you what good times … your brother and I had in together … in Hell?”

Alastair’s white eyes shine their unearthly light through Sam into his soul, searching for a weakness the demon can breach. Sam clenches his fist, muscles cording into knots as he shrugs off the scrabbling grip of Alastair’s power.

Sam adjusts his grip, fire flowing through every vein.

“I just want you to die.”

Alastair’s smile is mocking, but Sam always gets what he wants.

III

I don’t understand why upper management keeps sending me these _Winchesters._ Of course I like a challenge, but there is a difference between – excuse me –

Now, Son, you are going to have to stop wiggling if you don’t want me to accidentally …

-Sorry – between liking your job and being a masochist. John was a challenge, and I enjoyed that for a while, but at some point you have to –

Sam, shhh, you have to relax. This is going to take a while, you know -

\- Just admit when it becomes a waste of time.

Ahh. That’s better. 


End file.
